cater 2 U
by CherryBlossom9470
Summary: What happens when couples get suckered into going to a karoke bar by their friend, then get suckered into singing for their men by Tsunade? Bring on the cherry faces!
1. Cater 2 U

"Aw, come on girls! Just one song?"

"NO!"

"Whose idea was it to do this again?"

"Pig's."

"Please?"

The fault was blamed on Ino, for this was her idea. Her idea to go to the karaoke night as a quadruple date with her girls and their men.

"What? How was I supposed to know Tsunade-Sama was going to be here?" Ino asked, mad for then blaming her for choosing a karaoke night.

"Besides, 8 people on quadruple date wouldn't exactly keep quiet in a restaurant. Especially when one of them is Naruto."

"I heard that!"

"It was meant for you to hear it fool."

"Come on you two."

"None of us want to go up there right now Shishou." Sakura explained to her master, who was still trying to get them up there.

"…"

"…"

"Ok, how about this?" Tsunade started as she thought of a plan.

"Depends on what is Tsunade-Sama." Tenten said carefully. All of the girls new how bad Tsunade's deals could be for the other person. Especially Sakura, Who ended up being suckered into doing her paperwork half the time.

"So little faith in my deals ladies! Where's the trust?"

"Out the window when we found out why Sakura got home so late last night-"

"ALRIGHTY THEN!" Tsunade yelled.

"How about this? Only 3 of you have to go up. But I get to choose who by who chose what today."

"What do ya think ladies?" Ino asked her friends

"Well why Not" Hinata inputted her opinion. "If we don't accept, she'll probably make all of us go up there anyway. At least this way, one of us gets out of this.

"She has a point…Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Ah what the hell. I say go for it."

"Well we all agree Shishou."

Alright…whose idea was it to come here?"

"M-mine…" stuttered a very nervous Ino

"Alright then. Since it was your idea to come here, you have to sing."

"Aw man." Ino complained

Next, who was the first one she called with the idea?

"Crap" muttered a very mad Sakura

"Ok it's between Hinata and Tenten now. Who was the last one to know"

"That was me…"Tenten whispered

"Alright. Then you don't have to sing" Tsunade stated calmly

"Yes! Sweet freedom!"

"Sorry Hinata, you have to sing to.

"I know it…"

"Ok ok, sing now mope later"

"OK NEXT UP INO, SAKURA, AND HINATA, WITH SONG DEDICATED TO THOSE SPECIAL MEN IN THEIR LIFE!"

"Oh so their doing **that** song." Tenten said evilly

"What song?" Sasuke asked confused

"You'll see…"

"You go Hinata-Chan!!" Naruto yelled towards his girl.

"Troublesome…"Shikamaru said, but woke up to watch his girl sing

"**Cater 2 U"**Ino

"_Cater 2 U" _Sakura

"_Cater 2 U"_ Hinata

"Cater 2 U"All

**Baby I see you working hard  
I want to let you know Im proud  
Let you know I admire what you do**

_The more if I need to reassure you  
My life would be purposeless without you  
If I want it  
When I ask you  
_

_You inspire me to be better  
Challenge me for the better  
Sit back and let me pour out my love letter,_

**Let me help you  
Take off your shoes  
Untie your shoestrings  
Take off your cufflinks  
What you want to eat boo?  
Let me feed you  
Let me run your bath water  
Whatever you desire, I'll aspire  
Sing you a song  
Turn my game on  
I'll brush your hair  
Help you put your do-rag on  
Want a foot rub?  
You want a manicure?  
Baby im yours  
I want to cater to you boy**

Let me cater to you  
Cause baby this is your day  
Do anything for my man  
Baby you blow me away  
I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more  
Anything you want  
Just let me cater to you  
Inspire me from the heart  
Cant nothing tear us apart  
Your all I want in a man  
I put my life in your hands  
I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more  
Anything you want  
I want to cater to you

_Baby Im happy your home  
Let me hold you in my arms  
I just want to take the stress away from you  
Making sure that Im doing my part  
Boy is there something you need me to do  
If you want it  
Say the word  
I know whatever Im not fulfilling  
No other woman is willing  
Im going to fulfill your mind, body, and spirit  
I promise ya  
I'll keep myself up  
Remain the same chick  
You fell in love with  
I'll keep it tight  
I'll keep my figure right  
I'll keep my hair fixed  
Rockin the hottest outfits  
When you come home late tap me on the shoulder I'll roll over  
Baby I heard you  
I want to serve you  
Its love you need  
To give it is my joy  
All I want to do  
Is cater to you boy _

let me cater to you  
cause baby this is your day  
do anything for my man  
baby you blow me away  
i got your slippers your dinner your dessert and so much more  
anything you want  
just let me cater 2 u  
inspire me from the heart  
can't nothin tear us apart  
your all I want in a man  
I put my life in your hands  
I got your slippers your dinner your dessert and so much more  
anything you want  
just let me cater 2 u

_I'll give my breath my strength  
my will to be here  
that's the least I can do  
let me cater 2 u  
through the good the bad  
the ups and the downs  
I'll still be here for you  
let me cater 2 u  
cause your beautiful  
I love the way you are  
fulfill your every desire  
your wish is my command  
I wanna cater 2 my man  
your heart  
so pure your love shines through  
the darkness we'll get through  
so much of me is you  
I wanna cater 2 my man_

let me cater to you  
cause baby this is your day  
do anything for my man  
baby you blow me away  
I got your slippers your dinner your dessert and so much more  
anything you want  
just let me cater 2 u  
inspire me from the heart  
can't nothin tear us apart  
your all I want in a man  
I put my life in your hands  
I got your slippers your dinner your dessert and so much more  
anything you want  
just let me cater 2 u

Silence…

Then…

YEAH!!!!!!YOU GO GIRLS

All of a sudden everyone explodes in applause for the girls

Uh…thanks?

With that the ladies walked back to the table, so far unable to look their boyfriends in the eye, embarrassed.

"So…" Sakura asked

"What did you think" Hinata whispered

"Did you hate it?" Ino murmered

3…

2…

1…

"**IT WAS GREAT! THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!!" **Naruto exploded, rambling on about how good they were, and how he never heard anything like it.

All three girls nearly fell out of their chair in surprise. And they would have, had their boyfriends not caught them in time.

"Arigato…" 3 cherry faced knoichi said to the now smirking shinobi

"Anytime"

"Um-"

Each girl was cut of by a kiss from their respective man.

"So…are we comin again next week?" Ino asked.

"Hell yeah. And we're makin Tenten sing this time." Sakura said evilly

"We're makin Tenten do what?" Tenten asked alarmed

"You'll see"

"Aw dang it…"

**Yo! this is the start of the 100 songfics I said that I would do in karma, so tell me what you think. and tell me any songs that you think of and I'll see what I can do. Hopefully I'll get better at writing things this way too.**


	2. ES MUY MUY MUY IMPORTANTE!

ES MUY MUY MUY IMPORTANTE

Ladies (and guys…mabey?)

I have some news for each of my stories and one for all three of them.

AND scince I'm too lazey to do 4 separate letters, I'll just do one for all of them.

OK…

For the big announcement: I'M GOIN TO VEGAS FOR THE NEXT FIVE DAYS AND WON'T BE BACK TILL SUNDAY NIGHT! SO THIS MEANS THAT I CANT UPDATE EVERYTHING LIKE I PLANNED TO… ok…separate stories.

SAY OK: For those reading say ok ( BIG THANK YOU TO XxMiyakaxX FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOUR STORIES!), I'm going to try to update tonight scince I already started the chapter. But I can't make any changes scince I have to do my hair, pack, and clean, under order om my mother the neat freak.

KARMA: I haven't started the next chapter yet because I'm having another writers block, but I'm sure I'll think of something with a couple of hours in a plane.

SECRERTS AND CHANGES: I AM SO SORRY! I lost the book that had the storyboard in it and can't find it anywhere. And I don't want to redo it because it might not come out the way I want. So I haven't forgotten about the story if any of you think that.

Cater 2 U: Scince no one reviewed to this yet…there's mot much that I can say… but… I'll tell you at the bottom.

LAST THNG PEOPLE: FOR MY 100 SONG FICS, I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM EACH SEPARATE STORIES FOR EACH COUPLE! That way I'll get reviews and not feel like a failure at writing. Also, I;m going to do a song fic for "Runaway Love" by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige, so check that out too. I even wrote a storyboard for the sequel!

That's all for now so Talk to you in five days 

XOXO CherryBlossom9470


End file.
